1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drying screen having a supporting structure composed of a web, mesh, or similar arrangement. The drying screen may be utilized in dryer sections for the manufacture of fibrous pulp webs.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Drying screens of the type generally described above are utilized to press a fibrous pulp web onto a corresponding dryer cylinder and to guide the fibrous pulp web between dryer cylinders, guide rolls, etc. However, when the fibrous pulp web is to be transferred from a smooth roll, e.g., a press roll or a dryer cylinder, undesirable longitudinal elongations of the fibrous pulp web may occur due to adhesion of the fibrous pulp web to the smooth roll surface.